What Really Happened: The Regulus Black Story
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: What really happened in the cave with Kreacher? AU/Spoilers for Deathly Hallows
1. Prologue

**What Really Happened: The Regulus Black Story**

**Prologue**

Regulus Black hated Voldemort with a passion. It wasn't just a 'oh, you suck' kind of hate, no, it was more the 'get the hell away from me you freak, you've ruined my life and I hope you rot in Hell' kind of hate. Everything Voldemort did, it hurt someone who didn't deserve it.

Regulus wasn't a bad person, but after his brother Sirius was put into Gryffindor, his parents began paying more attention to him. So, to feel important, he began to listen to them more, and stop rebelling like he used to with Sirius. He listened to his parents wishes and when he was seventeen, he joined the Death Eaters, even though he hated every single person in that group.

He began discriminating against muggleborns, even though he held nothing against them. He would kill, even though he didn't want to. He listened to that slimy bastard Voldemort to make his parents happy and get their approval. But, one day it went way to far. Snape delivered a message to Voldemort saying the person that will be able to defeat him would be born near the end of July to parents who have thrice defied him. This description was of two known babies; Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Naturally, he went after both, but personally he went after Harry Potter. No one really knew why, maybe because Snape begged him not to hurt his precious Lily, or maybe because he wasn't a pureblood, like the 'Dark Lord' himself. Yes, Regulus knew. He knew it all. Regulus had figured it out when he was helping raid an old muggle house. He had stumbled upon a grave yard, discovering a grave for Tom Riddle. Putting the pieces together, he realized his father was muggle, his mother pureblood.

So, he began studying more about this mysterious person the Death Eaters blindly followed. He discovered he was a half-blood, who was also a Slytherin. A Prefect and Head Boy in school. He was admired by all, very powerful. He apprehended the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets and was overall very respected. So why did this person, who was so admired, become the Dark Lord. Why did he want to kill all muggles when he himself was 1/2 muggle anyway. Regulus dug deeper.

He was raised in an Orphanage, neglected. He was also Slytherin's heir. Oh, that's why he hated muggles. He wanted to carryon his ancestor's task and eliminate all muggleborns. This had to stop. Anyway, back to why he went to far. Voldemort went to the Potter house, killing all of them. This sent Sirius on a frenzy. Regulus knew Sirius was innocent and he didn't kill those muggles. He also knew that Peter was the one who betrayed the Potters.

But he went to far when he killed the baby. A BABY! What monster kills a baby?! So Regulus took all of his newfound knowledge, especially the stuff about the Orphanage, the Slytherin heir, and his fascination in horcruxes and put everything together. He hated the orphanage, but that's where he finally found out about his magic. So, he would probably hide a horcrux where he did some of his first magic. He'll have to ask the Orphanage where they went on trips.

Then, what would he use to hide some of his soul. Something of Slytherin's obviously, but what? He remembered seeing a locket a while ago. That must be it. Confident, he went to talk to the beast himself. "Master," he asked, bowing, "I was wondering if you still have that Slytherin locket I remember seeing?"

"No." Was the reply. Terse, but exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Yes Master." he bowed again and left the room. Perfect. Now, he apparated to the Orphanage and talked to the lady there. She showed him all the files they had. He easily found Tom Riddle's. It was the biggest after all. He found a report of a trip to a beach, near a cave, where he had hurt two childern. Perfect. This must be where he hid the locket. Where else would he have hidden it?

Regulus went back home. He found his mother and father raving on, still, about Sirius. It was fairly annoying. No, Regulus wasn't jealous, and no, he didn't hate Sirius, but when it's all you hear about for a week, it gets kind of nerve grating. He snuck up to his room and found a giant locket. He wrote a note, folding it and placing it carefully inside, he summoned Kreacher. He told the elf of his plan and how he couldn't tell anyone of it. Reluctantly the elf agreed.

They apprated to the cave and Regulus found out how get through the cave. He told Kreacher to make him drink the potion and no matter what make him finish it. Again, reluctantly, Kreacher agreed. When it was finished, Kreacher summoned water and Regulus gulped it down. He placed the locket into the bowl, after removing the horcrux, and it refilled. Then, being as weak as he was, he ordered Kreacher to go home and leave him. Being the only person who was actually kind to Kreacher, the small elf refused to leave Regulus, but after much persuasion, the elf left with the horcrux and directions that he was to destroy it. Summoning all his remaining strength, Regulus pulled out a modified time turner and put it on, he twisted it, once, twice, thrice... He kept twisting it until he figured he twisted it an adequate number of times. Then, he lied back, reveling in the spinning sensations associated with time travel. When it finally stopped, he brought himself to the boat and quickly left the cave, only to collapse on the ledge outside.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you all think? Good?/Bad?/Ugly?**

**Should I continue it, or just abondon it?**

**Please Review and Tell Me!! I appreciate it!**

**Love you all,**

**Mia**


	2. Future

**What Really Happened: The Regulus Black Story**

**Chapter One: Future**

Regulus woke up when he was doused with freezing, ocean water. He blinked a couple times, and looked around. Groggily, he stood. After taking some time to clear his head, he apparated to the only place he knew he could go; Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

He looked at where the house used to be. _Number 11... Number 13. Where's Number 12? _He thought. Then, he noticed a small, hooded figure walking swiftly towards the space between the houses. Regulus attempted to call out to the person, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time producing a hoarse cry. The figure turned towards him and froze. Then, the person walked towards him and he sighed, relieved. They stopped about 3 feet from him.

"Help me, please." Regulus said.

"Who are you?" The person responded, obviously female.

"I'm Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Regulus Black?"

"That's what I said." Regulus responded, becoming annoyed. Why wouldn't this person help him?

"But... Sirius said you died."

"Sirius, you know my brother?"

"I knew him."

"What happened? Did he die?"

"He fell into the veil." The girl said, her voice quivering, as if she were about to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Regulus trailed off. Then, he took a step forward, to try to comfort the girl but instead found himself at the end of her wand.

"If you are really Regulus Black, prove it."

He pulled up his left sleeve, to show his Dark Mark. Then, he pulled off his ring with the Black Family Crest on it. He gave it to her to look at.

"How?" Was all she asked, before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into, the now visible, Number 12, Grimmauld Place. When they got inside, she pulled down her hood, to reveal a pretty brunette. She was around 5'7" tall with bright amber eyes and a mass of golden, auburn, and chestnut colored curls. She smiled at him, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Come." She then led the way to the kitchen and started making tea.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"You don't work for Voldemort anymore, correct?"

"Correct. I hate that bastard."

"Language." The girl reprimanded. She handed him some steaming tea and sat down across from him. "Now, explain. How did you get the locket and live?"

"You know about the locket?"

"Yes. Now answer the question."

"Do you know the story?"

"Yes, you took Kreacher to the cave, drank the potion, replaced the locket, and told the elf to leave without you. We all figured you died."

"I then took this time turner and twisted it, I don't know how many times, and came here, to the future. Then, came to Grimmauld Place, looking for help, and found you."

"I'm Hermione, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, why did you do it?"

"What, steal the Horcrux?"

"Yeah."

"I hate Voldemort. He ruined my life. I wanted to be like Sirius, but when he was in Gryffindor, my parents began paying more attention to me and I kind of like it so I followed their orders. When 'it' killed the Potters, I felt horrible about it. I mean, what fucking monster kills a BABY?! Anyway, I studied more about him and stole the Horcrux, so he would die one day."

"It worked. Because of you, we figured it out and destroyed all the Horcruxes and killed Voldemort."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Harry POTTER!? As in the baby Voldemort tried to kill?"

"The one in the same. He defeated Voldemort in the end."

"Good. Can, can I meet him?"

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you. He really misses Sirius."

"Maybe we could try to save him."

"How?"

"I'm not really sure." They stood up and went to find Harry. They looked throughout the house and finally found him, reading, in the library.

"Umm, Harry?" He looked up at Hermione and smiled warmly at her. Then, he patted the seat next to him. She smiled back and was about to walk in when Regulus grabbed her arm.

"One more thing, real quick." When she looked at him questioningly, he continued, "What's the year?"

She laughed lightly, and Regulus discovered it was a very pretty sound. "1998." Then, she turned towards Harry and went to sit. "Harry?" He looked up again, "I met someone new today who you might like to meet?"

"Who 'Mione?"

"Regulus Black." Harry jumped up quickly, pulling out his wand.

"It's obviously an imposter. Sirius said he died."

"Sirius was wrong."

"No..."

"Harry, Sirius thought he died. Everyone did, but in reality, he took a time turner and came here. Regulus." Hermione called, and he walked around the corner, into the library.

"Hello." He greeted. Harry looked him up and down. "I'm real."

"Oh, sorry." Harry blushed. "How do we know you are really Regulus?"

"Umm, Sirius Black was also known as 'Padfoot', a shaggy, black dog. He was an anamagus with James and Peter, who was a traitor, and Remus was, or is, a werewolf."

"He still is." Hermione added.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, finally putting down his wand. Regulus relaxed.

"Sirius told me everything, we were close, until my parents began treating me differently, around 5th year. When they knew I could be a Death Eater soon." Regulus grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's okay." Regulus replied.

They talked a while longer until they heard the Floo alarm go off. "Must be the Order Members, there's a meeting tonight." Harry said, getting up and going out of the library and down to the kitchen.

"I'll just stay up here if you wan-" Regulus began, but Hermione cut him off.

"No, you can come. They'll all like to meet you or see you again. Besides, it's not like you wanted to be a Death Eater and it's not like you will go tell Voldie, he's dead. And, you aren't evil, case closed."

"Okay."

They went down to the kitchen and when they entered, all eyes turned to them. McGonnagal, who had taken over after Dumbledore's death, smiled at them. "Regulus Black. I never thought I see you again."

"In the flesh." he replied, smirking slightly.

"Well, cousin, you must tell us how you are alive." Tonks piped up, holding Teddy tightly in her arms.

"Good to see you Tonks, looking good. Cute baby."

"Thanks Reg, but don't change the subject."

"Fine. It all started when Sirius began school..."


	3. Reactions

**What Really Happened: The Regulus Black Story**

**Chapter Two: Reactions**

"...and Hermione took me in here to tell you my story." He let out a long sigh, relieved his story was over, yet anxious about their reactions.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Someone called out. All eyes turned to him, and were rolled upon seeing who it was.

"Ron, just because you don't believe it, doesn't mean it's not true." Hermione scolded.

"I have to agree with Mr. Weasley, it seems to be very far fetched." Severus Snape said.

They all turned to him and stared, openmouthed. Snape agreeing with Ron!? It was unheard of! Then another voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry Regulus, but I agree with Ron and Severus." Kingsley said, sorrowfully. "It's too out there."

There were various murmurs of agreement. Hermione stood in a huff and her famous temper began to show through.

"Well, you all are a bunch of dunderheads. How can you not believe him? I mean, what person, if they are evil, tries to go and kill their leader? What evil person, asks for help and feels bad about their brother's death whom they were supposed to hate? Ron, I'm shocked that you don't believe him. I mean, sure, it's a little strange, but come on. We are in the Wizarding World. I mean bloody hell you guys," a collective gasp went around the room, "I'm a muggleborn witch. Most things here are a little strange, but most of you, who have been around magic all of your lives, don't believe him. Maybe it's because you didn't see him when he first got here, ragged, pale, looking as if he just about died. Maybe, if you could accept that not all people who act the way they do, do it on their own free will, you would see that he isn't evil.

"Professor Snape, you should understand. Everyone thought you were evil, a bastard," another gasp, "but you did what you did to help Professor Dumbledore. How can you be good and Regulus be evil when you both did very similar things. You both took what knowledge you knew and tried to use it against Voldemort to destroy him." By now, she was slightly calmer. "Well, I'm going to leave, and let you think about good and evil. When I come back you better tell me your decision, if you believe Regulus and will keep him here and try to help him, or if you don't believe Regulus and want to kick him out. You have 15 minutes." With that, Hermione spun on her heel and walked away, Regulus quickly following her.

"I'm sorry," She said, when they were out of earshot of the kitchen. "I just get so worked up when someone is good and people make them out to be evil. Harry was treated that way in school a few times, Sirius was treated that way for the last 15 odd years of his life, and Draco, one of my other good friends, Draco Malfoy, was treated that way too." Tears were rolling down her face.

After the war, Draco and Hermione became good friends. Draco apologized for calling her names and being such an ass and told Hermione it was because of his father that he did it. She fogave him quickly, upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes, and after that...well, it's history.

"No, I'm sorry. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be fighting with the people you love. I should just go and not cause anymore problems."

"Regulus, no. It's fine. If they don't believe you, then they aren't who I thought they were." The door opened just then and Harry and Draco walked in.

"Hey 'Mione. How you holding up?" Draco asks, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned causally into him and Regulus tensed up. Something about the causal, comforting gesture between Draco and Hermione bugged him. Maybe it was the fact that they were so comfortable together.

"I'm good. Go back to the kitchen and talk some more. Help them make up their minds."

"I will. And Regulus," Draco said, looking at the man in question, "I believe you."

"Thank you." Draco nodded and stood up, walking away. Harry quickly gave Hermione a hug. He had noticed Regulus' reaction when Draco hugged her and wanted to see if his suspicions were correct. Sure enough, Regulus tensed up again. Harry smiled evilly, loving this new development, and walked away.

At the door way he turned around and addressed Regulus, "I believe you too."

"Thanks." Harry smiled grimly and walked downstairs. Hermione looked at Regulus when he began to talk, "What'll you do if they don't believe me?"

"I'll leave."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that. If they don't believe you, then I don't belong here. They aren't who I thought they were."

"I don't want to be the reason you leave your home." Then he hesitated, "This is your home, correct?"

"No, I live somewhere else. I just come here often to visit Harry and go to Order meetings."

"Are you sure you don't just want me to leave though? Then you still could visit and stuff."

"I'm positive." She smiled warmly at him, and when he smiled back, her stomach did a little flip. Did she like him?

They went back to the kitchen and asked the decision. Everyone went around the room, saying what they thought. There were only 8 people who believed him: Draco, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Bill, Charlie, George, and Luna. The rest were either too afraid of others that didn't believe him to admit they believed, or they were just asses. Hermione thought it was the previous afraid of the latter. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen, up to her room, and packed her things.

She went back to the kitchen and found Regulus there, glaring at the 'non-believers'. She tapped his arm and nodded towards the door. He smiled at her lightly and she hugged all her friends goodbye, not acknowledging the others. Then, he put his hand on her back and led them outside. She took his arm and apparated them to her house, a cozy little place near muggles that has only 2 bedrooms and a small kitchen, living room, and bathroom. She showed him his room and then went to hers, falling back dramatically onto her bed. Upset about the fact not many believed her and confused about her feelings about Regulus.


	4. Research

**What Really Happened: The Regulus Black Story**

**Chapter Three: Research**

"Hermione?" Regulus called through the closed door. He heard a grunt in response. "Can I come in?" Another grunt. He took it as a yes and walked inside. "What's up?"

"I can't believe people didn't believe you. I mean, why would you want to go back to that...thing when he did all of that stuff to you? Why Regulus, why?"

"I don't know. People could think I'm spying or something."

"Spying on what? He's dead."

"So?"

"Yeah, I see your point." She fell back on her bed again. He laid down next to her, she smiled. "What are we going to do now?"

"Save Sirius?"

"Okay." She jumped up and ran out of the room to another door he had missed before, or that she just made appear. "My library. I disillusion it. Books are important." She mumbled as he walked in, looking around in awe.

"Woah."

She smirked. "Okay, look through these books and see if you can find anything about the veil."

"You have the books all picked out?"

"I've been doing some research too." She smiled sheepishly and blushed. He burst out laughing. "What?" She asked indignantly.

"You're unique. But in a good way." She blushed again.

They spent the next 4 hours looking through books to find stuff about the veil. If they found anything relevant, they'd write it down and put it in a pile to go through later. They would have kept reading if Regulus' stomach didn't begin to growl. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's eat." She stood and went to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Whatever."

"Sandwiches?"

"Sounds good. What can I do?" He asked, standing next to her.

"Hmm." She looked around. "Get plates and cups. There's chips in the cupboard and milk in the fridge."

"Fridge?"

She laughed. "Big white thing."

"Oh." He blushed. They continued to make lunch and ate in comfortable silence. From then on, their days mostly consisted of researching the veil and chatting. Every day, they became closer. By the end of the week, and the end of Hermione's vacation (she had taken 2 weeks to herself for personal research), they were as close as Hermione and Draco. Speaking of Draco, he and Harry had visited, along with the other believers, throughout the week, to see how Hermione was holding up. They were all pleasantly surprised with her happiness, and didn't fail to notice the bond between Regulus and her.

It was Sunday and Hermione found the most exciting bit of information. "Ooo, listen to this. 'The veil is a mystery. It could be imminent death, but some believe it is just a space between worlds, where you don't age and you never get hungry, like you're dead, but you're not actually dead. You can come back, if there is enough love in the heart of the rescuer and enough preparation for the 'beyond', by said rescuer'."

"So, Harry?"

"That's what I was thinking. Or you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"He probably blames me for the Potters' deaths. I could've warned them, stopped it."

"You tried. He'll forgive you, don't worry." She went over and sat next to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He hugged her back, stroking her hair. "Reg, we've done tons of research, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's go out."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Dinner?"

"Sure, we need something well cooked anyway. Lately all we've eaten is sandwiches and cereal."

"Very true." He laughed. "Get ready, my treat."

"No you don't have to Reg, it's really no big de-"

"I want to." She smiled, jumped up and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush madly. Thankfully, she didn't see it because she had rushed out of the room to attempt to tame her hair for her 'date'.

"It's not a date Mione, it's only dinner with a friend. Get a hold of yourself." She whispered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Regulus heard every word of it and laughed out loud from the doorway. She spun around. "What's up?"

"It can be a date, if you want it to be."

She blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah." She blushed even more. "Hey," he walked over to her, lifting her face up to look him in the eye. "Will you go out with me? Not as friends, as my date?" She smiled softly and nodded. "Great, see you in a little while." He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled even more and watched him walk away. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she squealed under her breath and fell back on her bed, sighing contentedly. Then she sat up quickly, mentally slapping herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you? It's a boy? A very hot boy. But a boy nonetheless. Get a grip." She mumbled once again, under her breath. She smiled and giggled girlishly. "Aw, who cares? He's amazing. I'm going out with Regulus Black!" Then, she rushed to get ready for her DATE!


End file.
